


long grass

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Enemies to Lovers, Kinda?, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Outdoor Sex, if u know what book series this is based on I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: Jaemin will forever be grateful that he gained The Sight, but amongst all the beauty of a world right under everyone’s noses, there is one creature that keeps him coming back. He will deny it until the day he dies, but he can’t seem to get one particular elf out of his head.The elf seems to know this regardless, and the corners of his lips always curl up into a smirk when he approaches - Jaemin spends a lot of time staring at those cat-like lips.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	long grass

**Author's Note:**

> girl i was just thinking about it i wasn't gonna do it .............. i did it 
> 
> so my girlfriend wanted a fic with a sexy elf in the woods, and i wanted to write a fic with johnjaem so this just kinda .... happened? 
> 
> completely unbeta'd this time so shoutout to myself for reading this over so many times hsjdjsvjs 
> 
> as always pls let me know ur thoughts bc i love talking about my obscure rarepairs and monster sex!! 
> 
> omg also this is technically a halloween fic so this one goes out to all my monster fuckers ily <3 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)

Jaemin isn’t quite sure how he keeps finding himself here - it always starts the same, he needs a nice quiet place to read, or to sketch sprites, his field guide tucked under his arm and carrying a satchel full of pencils, as those little fuckers always go missing. 

He really does have pure intentions, truly; he has assignments due and he’s tried every other spot in a ten mile radius, but as hard as he tries he just can’t focus. The only place where he can clear his mind and concentrate is the woods, a tangled mess of ferns and moss and hundred-year-old trees, but he can always navigate around it with ease. There’s a small lagoon in the north-east where tiny silver fish twist and dive over each other; a mushroom patch in the west where one must be careful to never step into any fairy rings; an open pasture in the south where kelpies often frolick; and great hoards of will-o’-the-wisps in the far east, ready to lead any traveller astray. In between lie dozens of species of fairie creatures: mischievous boggarts, a lonely river troll, pixies, fire salamanders, and even a lone banshee, wailing in the grounds of her old estate on summer nights. 

Jaemin thrives here, his love for capturing the world around him transitioned from photography to sketches, pastel drawings and watercolour paintings when he gained the Sight from a tangle with a hobgoblin. It spat in his eye and ran away with his seeing stone, cackling and snuffling as it went, but when the burning subsided, Jaemin was left with the ability to see into the Invisible World without the aid of his seeing stone, a gift that he couldn’t be more grateful for. 

Amongst all the beauty of a world right under everyone’s noses, there is one creature that keeps him coming back. He will deny it until the day he dies, but he can’t seem to get one particular elf out of his head. 

The elf seems to know this regardless, and the corners of his lips always curl up into a smirk when he approaches - Jaemin spends a lot of time staring at those cat-like lips. 

“Back so soon?” Comes that all too familiar voice, carried on the breeze from a nearby beech tree, and Jaemin spins around to see the elf drop down from a high branch onto the grassy hill below. 

“Not for you,” Jaemin sighs, tugging his cloak behind him as he turns on his heel and pretends to look for something in the long grass. 

“I didn’t even say that, but it’s very sweet of you to deny it,” he replies, falling into step beside Jaemin as he scowls at the ground, making a show of digging in his pockets for something. 

“What do you want, Johnny?” he sighs, side-stepping around a fairy ring and straight into a rabbit hole. Johnny sniggers behind his hand, and Jaemin sighs as he tugs his dusty shoe out of the hole - he only shined these boots that morning. 

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Johnny smirks, stepping into Jaemin’s path so he looms over him, and Jaemin gulps as he tilts his head up to look him in the eye, putting on his best scowl. Jaemin adores the Invisible World, even the creatures that try to eat him or trap him or enchant him, but Johnny, the 200 year old wood elf, is the only creature he can safely say he hates. 

Johnny, with his half-lidded honey brown eyes, the seasonal bloom of holly berries on his shoulder armour, his longbow, and his handsome figure that would make any mortal swoon. Not Jaemin though - he insists that Johnny is nothing more than a pain in the ass, trailing around the forest after him like he has nothing better to do, attempting to seduce him with his lute-playing, distracting him from his assignments with those pillow-soft lips. 

“You know this is where I live, and yet you always come here.” His voice is teasing, challenging, a tilt to his head that is nothing short of infuriating, and Jaemin scowls harder. 

“Maybe you should stop stalking me then,” he snaps, and Johnny tilts his head further, his neatly trimmed hair falling into his eyes. 

“You’re so cute when you’re mad at me,” Johnny giggles, running a hand through his hair, his forearm muscles flexing, and he fucking knows what he’s doing. Jaemin grinds his teeth and pushes him out of the way, stomping across the grass in long strides that Johnny easily keeps up with. 

“What are you looking for anyway?” When Jaemin stops to inspect a tree stump he swears he was sitting on a few days ago, Johnny picks up the corner of his cloak, tutting at the frayed hem. 

“My paintbrush,” he snaps, snatching the wool out of Johnny’s hands, “I must’ve dropped it around here somewhere.” 

He’s about to stride off again, but Johnny’s fingertips brushing against his ear keep him frozen in place. He has to resist the urge to jerk away, and his heart skips as Johnny moves close to him, gaze fixed on Johnny’s knee-high hunting boots, crafted expertly out of unicorn leather with leaves embroidered on the sides. 

“You mean _this_ paintbrush?” he grins, plucking it from where Jaemin had tucked it behind his ear. His eyes must shoot open, as Johnny laughs at him merrily, wiping a tear from his eyes as he clutches his sides. 

“Whatever,” Jaemin grumbles, slumping down unceremoniously onto the tree stump and opening his satchel, refusing to let himself smile at the way Johnny’s eyes crinkle up into crescents as he laughs - a bright, sunny expression. 

“Now, why did you _really_ come here?” Johnny pries, a knowing tone to his voice that makes Jaemin cross his legs as he stands before him, a hand reaching out to comb through his white-blond hair. It’s impossible not to melt at the touch, Johnny’s long fingers scratching at his scalp and smoothing out the tangles in his hair. 

“I just told you, I-” Jaemin’s grumbling cuts off into a gasp as Johnny’s hand reaches the back of his head and he _pulls,_ tugging on the hair at the base of his skull, forcing him to look Johnny in the face. 

“You just couldn’t get enough of me, hm?” Johnny’s grip holds him firmly in place, the pressure just this side of painful, a twinkle in his eye that Jaemin knows far too well, and he rolls his eyes. 

“You couldn’t be more wrong,” he croaks out, avoiding eye contact by looking off to his side, scanning the clearing for anyone around. 

“Ouch,” Johnny pouts, “That hurt, Jaemin-ah.” His bottom lips juts out, and Jaemin simply clicks his tongue at him, opening up his satchel so he doesn’t have to be tempted by that pretty face. 

He’s no stranger to Johnny’s body and what he’s capable of, but they have this little game, Jaemin pretends he has no time for him, Johnny teases him within an inch of his life, and then they find a part of the forest where the foliage is so dense Jaemin can scream as loud as he likes. 

Johnny knows he’s here for sex, and Jaemin knows he knows that, but they have to play the game. It would be no fun if they could both get what they were craving without nearly punching each other out of frustration in the process. Sometimes they do just hang out, and Johnny seems to have endless patience when Jaemin is upset, and although he calls him a know-it-all, his 200 years of life experience makes him incredible at giving advice. Most of the time, however, they come looking for each other for the chase, the excitement of seeing the other’s patience wear thin, their pulse quicken, pushing their buttons until they snap. That is the game, and today, Johnny is very quickly winning. 

“Go on then,” Johnny releases the grip on his hair, and Jaemin rubs at his scalp with a frown, to which Johnny only cocks his head, “Do your silly painting, don’t let me stop you.” 

“Fine,” Jaemin grins, fumbling with the buckles a little before pulling out his sketchbook. He sneaks glances at Johnny out of the corner of his eye as he takes off his heavy shoulder padding and pulls his olive-coloured tunic over his head, and Jaemin forces himself to look away as his linen undershirt rides up to reveal a stripe of tanned skin and toned muscle. 

He takes his pencil out of its pouch and flips through the pages of his sketchbook as Johnny settles beside him, his back leaning against the tree stump as he dumps the contents of his quiver onto the grass. Eventually, he finds the page he was last working on, and continues shading an acorn as best he can from memory while Johnny takes out a small knife and begins whittling a piece of wood. 

“What are you making?” He asks easily, giving up on the acorn to instead start sketching a salamander sunbathing on a rock a few feet away from them. 

“Just something for a friend,” he murmurs, turning the wood over in his hand, and Jaemin watches over his shoulder. He shifts a little, his shoulder pressing up against Jaemin’s thigh, and he never gets used to this part. After all, he did only find his seeing stone merely two years ago, before then he had no idea how many fantastical creatures shared the planet with them. A lot of the Invisible World feels like everyday life now, but having a six-foot tall elf pressed up against his thigh - that’s something he’s still getting to grips with. It certainly doesn’t help that Johnny is stupidly muscular, and Jaemin can _feel_ how his back muscles work as he scrapes flakes of wood away, even through his thick wool cloak. 

“Why don’t you ever make things for me?” Jaemin teases, fickling Johnny’s pointed ear with the end of his pencil. 

“Why would I make something for you if you hate me?” he laughs, turning to look over his shoulder, and there’s no bite to his words, his bangs falling into his eyes, and Jaemin has to resist the urge to gently move the hair off his face for him. He’s so _broad,_ shoulders wide even without the armour, and he looks so boyish and handsome like this, a mischievous grin on his face, no sleeves to his shirt and the promise of sex making the air feel heavy between them. 

“Because you want me to like you,” Jaemin says, hitting his pencil once against the crown of Johnny’s head. 

Johnny turns back to his whittling with a scoff, “And why would I want that? All you do is annoy me.” 

“I can think of a couple of reasons,” he grins, letting his pencil trace down the back of Johnny’s neck, a smug smile on his face as he makes the elf shudder. “And what do you mean I annoy you? _You’re_ the one who trails around after me like a lost puppy.” 

He uncrosses his legs and crosses them the other way, slacks already a little too restrictive. 

“I have good reason!” He turns around, face level with Jaemin’s lap as he peers up at him, his smile infuriatingly sweet. “How am I supposed to know you don’t go around telling everyone what you get up to in these woods? All the things you find out about us?” 

“Why would I do that?” Jaemin quipps, taking a leaf out of Johnny’s book and tilting his head to one side in mock-innocence. 

“Oh I don’t know, to brag?” He creeps closer, moving up onto his knees, and Jaemin finds himself leaning in, their voices low in the quiet of the clearing, the only other sounds being the birds in the trees above them. 

“I have nothing to brag about, Johnny.” He knows Johnny hates when he drops the honorifics, and Johnny slaps him on the thigh, his hand squeezing around his leg and staying there, and heat pools in Jaemin’s gut. 

“Are you sure?” His eyes narrow, like a cat ready to pounce, and Jaemin flickers his gaze down to Johnny’s lips just to test the waters. 

It seems to work, as Johnny tucks his bottom lip between his teeth when Jaemin leans in and whispers in his ear, “Maybe you need to remind me.” 

He knows he’s won as soon as he pulls back and sees Johnny’s face, a mixture of awe, arousal and frustration mixed into his expression. With a growl, Johnny leaps up, pushing him off the tree stump and onto the ground, and Jaemin can’t hold back his grin as his back hits the floor and Johnny is on top of him, strong hands pinning him in place as his teeth sink into his neck. He gasps, grabbing a fistful of Johnny’s shirt as he releases the delicate skin of his neck to kiss him breathless, his tongue pushing into his mouth and stealing all his air away. 

Johnny is so tall and so broad, easily dwarfing Jaemin as he wrestles his hands above his head, pinning his wrists there while he sucks a bruise into his neck, the sharp pain making Jaemin hiss and squirm, but then Johnny is licking over the mark, and it feels like heaven. 

“I’ll take us somewhere private as long as you don’t call me that again,” he breathes against his throat, lips tickling his sensitive skin. 

“Sorry _hyung,_ ” Jaemin gasps without a moment’s hesitation. “I know you like that,” he adds teasingly when Johnny’s hips grind against his thigh, and the elf responds by grabbing him by his waist and hauling them onto their feet. Jaemin doesn’t even have time to find his balance as Johnny leans down and scoops him up in a fireman’s lift, making Jaemin shriek as he dangles over Johnny’s shoulders, picked up like he weighs nothing. 

“Ohh, you’re so strong,” he coos, running his hands over Johnny’s biceps, giving the muscle a little squeeze. 

“Shut up and hold on,” Johnny replies, taking advantage of the vulnerable position to give a firm slap to the back of Jaemin’s thighs, making him gasp embarrassingly airily. He picks up their belongings and loops them over his shoulder before heading for a nearby tree, one arm firmly holding Jaemin in place. 

It’s so hot, being manhandled like this, and Jaemin can’t help but giggle in excitement and nerves as Johnny hauls them up onto the lowest branch of the tree. 

“Are you okay with heights?” he asks, glancing over his shoulder, his hair wild. 

“Yeah,” Jaemin breathes, clinging onto Johnny’s back. 

“Good,” he nods, and with that, scales the tree like it’s nothing, climbing from branch to branch, and Jaemin’s eyes threaten to roll back in his head as he watches the muscles ripple beneath his skin, getting a front row seat. 

Once they’re about ten feet off the ground, Johnny stops, straddling the thick branch and hooking his heels into the bark. He reaches to pull Jaemin off his shoulders, but he only clings on tighter, digging his fingernails in and wrapping his legs around his torso. 

“No way, I’m gonna fall!” he cries, heart pounding in his chest as he stares at the ground below, and oh god maybe Johnny has really had enough of him and this was all part of his plan. 

“I won’t let you fall,” Johnny soothes, reaching up to pet his hair, but Jaemin doesn’t let go. 

“Would this make you feel better?” he says gently, and Jaemin flinches as he feels something soft wrap around his waist. 

“It’s been a while since you brought this out,” he laughs, immediately relaxing as a large vine curls around his middle. It’s about the thickness of his arm, and smaller vines wind around his wrists and ankles as they carefully pull him away from Johnny’s body, who rakes his eyes over his form as he’s pinned down on his back. 

“Feel safer now?” he smiles, gaze falling back to the obvious tent in Jaemin’s slacks. 

“Much better - but I’m not safe from you though, am I, hyung?” He raises an eyebrow, and Johnny’s eyes light up with something mean, and Jaemin knows he’s in for it now. 

It always goes like this, he can’t help slipping into that cheesy porn dialogue with Johnny, and he goes along with it, riling each other up until Jaemin doesn’t know whether to punch him or fuck him - often both. 

“Certainly not, kitten,” he purrs, the vines around Jaemin’s wrists pulling tighter as Johnny drapes himself over his body, and Jaemin whines, yearning to wrap his arms around the elf’s neck, but held firmly in place. 

“How do you want me?” Johnny asks, his voice small and shoulders drawing in, grinding himself against Jaemin’s hip just to take the edge off. 

“From behind, up against that branch,” he commands, jerking his head in the direction of the thick branch behind them, strong enough to hold their weight, and slim enough to hold onto for support. 

Johnny nods and lets him go, simply watching as he crawls carefully over to it, and when he’s kneeling up, chest pressed against the soft moss and ass sticking out, he pulls his cloak to one side so Johnny can see how his back arches. Jaemin beckons him over with a finger, and Johnny jumps to it, shuffling closer until their bodies are pressed together and their lips finally meet. The angle is a little awkward, twisted at the waist, but Johnny squeezes a large hand on his hip and sucks on his tongue and the discomfort melts away. 

Kissing Johnny never gets dull, he always knows just how to push and pull to make him fall apart, their tongues running slick over each other, swapping spit and harsh pants. Jaemin reaches a hand up to cup the back of Johnny’s head, tilting to one side to let him in deeper, all the while feeling his muscles jump as Johnny runs his fingers up and down his sides, tracing closer and closer to his nipples with each pass. He gasps when he finally circles them over his shirt, the fabric a little scratchy but it only makes him more sensitive, and Johnny responds with a small noise of his own, pressing his hips against Jaemin’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Jaemin sighs, relaxing into the touch as Johnny gropes his chest and grinds against him, his cock just as hard as Jaemin’s. He loves being touched like this, like he’s the hottest thing Johnny’s ever laid eyes on and he can’t get enough of him, and Johnny reinforces this by kissing down the column of his neck, leaving a sticky trail of spit in his wake. 

“Come on, big boy,” he gasps out when Johnny ruts against him a little faster, “It’s been a while, I’m gonna need you to stretch me out.” 

Jaemin never gets tired of this part - the way Johnny’s hands shake a little as he unbuttons Jaemin’s slacks just enough to pull them down to his mid thigh. A teasing smack to the soft skin has Jaemin jolting, and Johnny chuckles in his ear, suddenly finding his groove again. 

“Easy, kitten,” he breathes, voice low and scratchy enough to make the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

“Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?” Jaemin scoffs, but something about the tender pet name always makes his heart melt until it drips onto his shoes, like wax from a burning candle. 

“Nope,” Johnny answers with an audible grin, and Jaemin peers over his shoulder to see a vine stretch out and bring Jaemin’s satchel over to them. 

“I know it’s in here somewhere,” Johnny grumbles, searching through the bag as the vine creeps up Jaemin’s inner thigh and wraps around it, raising goosebumps in its path. 

“What is?” he squeaks out, focused more on the two vines that creep up his torso, growing up the centre of his chest to loop over his shoulders. He knows they’re a part of Johnny - somehow - but it still freaks him out a little when they slither silently across his body, one of them reaching the collar of his shirt and slipping down the inside of it, splitting into two at the end so one side can wrap loosely around the base of his neck; the other travelling down his chest. 

“J- Johnny?” he calls out, and Johnny is there, gently holding his waist.   
  


“You okay?” his voice is flooded with concern, and Jaemin’s heart skips without his permission. 

“Yeah, these guys aren’t gonna hurt me, are they?” 

Johnny peppers kisses across his shoulders and coos, “Of course not.” His thumb strokes across Jaemin’s ribs, and he nods, swallowing roughly, “I can get them off you if you like, but they’re just there to help you feel safe.” 

“And to fuck me too, right?” He deadpans. 

Johnny laughs, wheezing a little, “Not necessarily,” he hums. 

“What the hell does that mean?” he asks, all the while Johnny’s fingertips roam across his waist, caressing the small of his back and pushing on it lightly so Jaemin arches his back even more. 

“ _I’m_ gonna be fucking you, but they might help.” 

Jaemin shudders, but he has to keep playing the game, he can’t let himself give into Johnny that easily. 

“Then do it, show the whole forest how good you fuck me.” His voice is slowly becoming breathier, chest tightening as the arousal takes over and all Jaemin can think about is how fucking empty he is, and his hand never satisfies him as well as Johnny can, so he’s been needing this for weeks. 

“Oh so you admit it’s good?” Johnny smirks, nipping at the shell of his ear, and Jaemin hisses. 

“Shut the fuck up before I make you shut up,” he growls, tensing up when two wet fingers press at his entrance. 

“And how are you gonna do that, kitten?” Johnny replies coolly, and before Jaemin can respond, he pushes a finger inside and reaches straight for his prostate, pulling a stupidly loud gasp out of him as the digit jabs into that sweet spot. 

“Oh fuck, hyung, _fuck-”_ Jaemin gasps, trembling as Johnny strokes over it a few times before pulling out slightly, turning his attention to stretching him out. 

“Good?” Johnny teases, a smirk clear as day in his voice, and Jaemin ignores him, hanging his head and panting harshly as Johnny’s finger reaches deep inside him, deeper than his own hands could ever get. 

“More,” he breathes after a moment, already relaxing for Johnny, his body longing for him and the pleasure he knows the elf can bring him. 

“Already? You’re so bossy,” Johnny giggles, the vines around his legs dropping lower only to slide up again, petting his thighs and making them twitch. 

“I have to be with- y- you, or you’d- _ah!_ have me wait all day,” he grits out, a second finger joining the first inside him. The stretch is a little painful but nothing he can’t handle, Johnny’s fingers slicked up to make the slide even better. 

“You’d love that, don’t lie, being made to wait all day while I play with your pretty body, that sounds good to me,” he hums, and Jaemin has to stop himself in his tracks as his mind is flooded with images of Johnny holding him down and teasing him endlessly, making him cry and beg and-- 

“You mean _you_ would love that,” Jaemin huffs, Johnny scissoring his fingers with precision. 

“True,” he replies, pressing his chest to Jaemin’s back and reaching around his body, fingers brushing over his cock that hangs heavy between his legs, “But I would let you fuck me at the end of it.” 

Jaemin shudders. 

Fucking Johnny - now there’s an image he’s not going to be able to get out of his head for weeks to come. 

He has no time to really think about bending such a big guy in half and making his eyes fill with tears as one of the vines shifts from its place on his chest and slides over a nipple, the touch warm and smooth and making him jolt. 

“God, j- just hurry up hyung,” he pants, and Johnny huffs out a laugh, but finally shuts his mouth and pushes a third finger inside him. The stretch makes him throw his head back, jerking his hips back and forth, unsure if the fullness is too much or not enough. 

“I got you,” Johnny whispers, crowding him in once more to kiss along the column of his neck, his free hand rubbing gently as his stomach as Jaemin whines and adjusts. It really has been a while, but Johnny shushes him and kisses him through the initial discomfort, holding him like he’s made of glass as Jaemin clutches onto the dry moss beneath his fingers. After a moment, the discomfort subsides and his body relaxes, Jaemin wriggles his hips a little to test the waters and _fuck_ it’s good. 

“J- Johnny,” he whines, letting his head drop between his shoulders as Johnny sucks another bruise into his neck “-hyung!” He tacks on at the end when he bites down a little harder, and Johnny smoothes his palm over his hip, curling his fingers gently, making Jaemin gasp - he’s _so_ close to that sweet spot, dancing around it. 

“More?” he asks gently, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Mhmm!” Jaemin whimpers, his toes curling and mouth falling open as Johnny begins thrusting carefully into him, the vine flicking over his nipple in time with every thrust, and his moans quickly become too loud to hold back, but Johnny does nothing to quiet him down. 

He bites his lip in an attempt to muffle himself, but then Johnny does something with his fingers that makes him groan low and throaty, desperate. The stretch is still a little painful but Jaemin can’t wait any longer - nothing satisfies him like Johnny does, leaving him boneless with tear tracks down his face and no feeling in his hands. 

“More, m- more,” he hiccups, barely getting the syllables out. 

“Another finger?” Johnny purrs into his ear, and Jaemin shakes his head, gasping. 

“N-no, I’m ready, _shit-_ I want you.” He can feel the way Johnny’s lips curl up into a smirk against his neck, and he wants to fight back, make the elf just as flustered, but all he can do is gasp and whimper as Johnny drags his fingers out agonisingly slow. 

“My pretty kitty,” he praises when his fingers finally slip out and Jaemin groans, Johnny’s hand petting down his spine, and he shivers at the possessive claim. 

Johnny only ever calls him “my” anything when they’re in the throws of intimacy, and each time it makes butterflies swirl around his stomach, something unknown looming just below the surface, a feeling and an attachment he’s never felt before. He pushes it down, focusing on the moment, but it keeps coming back stronger and stronger each time Johnny acts like he really cares. 

“What are you thinking about?” Johnny says, pressing kisses to his cheek as he unbuckles his belt, Jaemin can hear the jangling of the buckle. 

“You,” he answers honestly, turning his head to melt their lips together, biting Johnny’s plush bottom lip until he gasps. 

Large hands roam from the grip on his hips to the small of his back, trailing back down to drag over the backs of his thighs, and Jaemin can feel the press of something hot and wet against his ass as Johnny presses close to kiss him deeper. He licks into Jaemin’s mouth, tongue hot and spit-slick as his fingernails drag over his stomach, scraping closer and closer to where Jaemin is painfully hard and dripping wet. Whining high in the back of his throat, Jaemin claws at his shirt, enclosed in warmth as Johnny cages him against the sturdy branch, like a giant sexy blanket. 

He’d forgotten about the vines, but is quickly reminded when the two looped around his thighs suddenly reach up and wrap around his cock, making him gasp and jerk into their hold. 

“Hyung- h- _yung_!” He cries, the slide so good he could cry, his hips bucking uncontrollably as Johnny strokes his waist and presses slow kisses against his neck. It’s so much he doesn’t know whether to squirm away or press deeper into his touch as the tendrils stroke over him, wet with his precum and with just enough texture to have his head spinning as they jerk him off. 

“You like this, hm?” he breathes, and Jaemin has no hope in hell of responding, just whines and gurgles and scrabbles at Johnny’s hip until he gets the message and presses in closer. 

“Please!” He manages to pant, twisting around until he catches a glimpse of Johnny’s cock, a flash of forest green rubbing between his cheeks, that spade-headed length that has quickly become his guilty pleasure. 

Johnny presses a kiss to his cheek and places a hand over Jaemin’s mouth, clamping it shut as he guides himself carefully inside. He’s so glad for the muffling as the angular head pushes inside, making Jaemin squirm and hiccup as it stretches him open, pressing deeper and deeper until he’s panting harshly when the head finally slips past his rim. Johnny sighs into his shoulder, rocking his hips gently to push the more slender shaft inside, and finally, _finally_ Jaemin has what he’s been craving for weeks - that delicious feeling of Johnny filling him up. 

The elf fucks him lazily, occasionally using the stray vines to tweak his nipples, but no matter how much Jaemin tries to cant his hips faster, Johnny holds him firmly in place. He growls when Johnny grabs his hips for the nth time, fingertips digging into his skin with a bruising grip, but he can tell Johnny’s close to losing it. The grind of his hips is sloppier, working in shaky circles, and he moans low in Jaemin’s ear, where Jaemin can whisper filthy, unspeakable things to him. 

It feels like the sex lasts forever, but Jaemin likes it that way, when Johnny fucks him until the sun sets, flickering between the trees like logs on a fire. His knees are ablaze, bruised and scuffed even with the soft moss beneath them, but he loves the marks Johnny leaves behind, bruises and scratches and muscle aches that don’t leave for days. That way, he’s always reminded of how Johnny makes him feel, how he loves coming home looking like he’s been in a fight, because where would the fun be without a challenge? Johnny is his prize, his mystical trophy that Jaemin keeps in secrecy - only the two of them knowing all the dirty secrets they share. 

“B- baby,” Johnny breathes shakily, pressing his forehead to Jaemin’s shoulder. 

“Hmm?” he hums, clawing back the upper hand in Johnny’s moment of weakness, when he’s so close to breaking. “You close?” 

“Uh- _huh_ ,” Johnny whimpers, his hips stuttering erratically, vines squeezing around Jaemin’s torso like he’s trying to suck the life out of him, holding him still. 

“Cum for me then,” he replies nonchalauntly, “Hyung.” He tacks on, and that’s the clincher. 

Johnny loves being spoken to like Jaemin could care less, and he knows this, only brings it out when Johnny lets himself be vulnerable. He knows the elf’s body so well now that he’s attuned to every little movement, including the times where he crumbles a little. Jaemin finds it adorable, this big strong wood elf, the best bowman he’s ever met, and yet he curls himself into Jaemin’s form, teetering on the edge of his climax. 

“Fuck-” Johnny pants, a smile in his voice, his hips picking up a break-neck pace, “You kill me,” he laughs breathlessly. 

Johnny holds him up as he fucks him mercilessly, and there’s no use trying to bite back moans as Johnny presses his chest away, arching his back for him and thrusting deep inside. Eyes crossing, Jaemin scrabbles for purchase on whatever surface he can reach, the spade-shaped head gliding smooth over that sweet spot inside him, and all he can do is moan and gasp for air and chant Johnny’s name like a mantra. His thighs trembling, eyes watering, his moans become more and more urgent, and he yelps as the vines on his chest creep downwards and wrap around his cock, dripping with precum and painfully hard. 

“Please, _fuck!”_ he groans, and Johnny only moans in response, the sound of skin on skin deafeningly loud in the treetops. It’s so good, Johnny holding him in place, touching him like he needs him more than anything else, like Jaemin is his _favourite_ . He’s all around him, filling up his senses and biting down on his shoulder, and everything _hurts_ but the slide of Johnny’s cock pounding into him is so worth it. 

The vines around Jaemin stroke him slow, making him sloppy, his tongue hanging out and eyes rolling back, as the coil in his stomach curls tighter and tighter. 

“I- I’m gonna- oh fu- _ck,”_ Johnny breathes, and Jaemin can only whine in response, his fingers spasming as Johnny pushes deeper than ever inside him and _cums._ Nothing can ever prepare him for it, the feeling of Johnny filling him to the brim, pulsing against every nerve ending, and the world stops turning as Jaemin feels like he’s pulled momentarily between two worlds. 

Johnny pants and moans, gasping for breath as he comes down, and Jaemin can only hiccup, tears streaming down his cheeks, hot and salty. It’s only when he looks down does he realise why his vision blacked out, and he shudders as he watches the two vines milk him dry, covered in streaks of white. It feels so dirty, but Johnny wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his back, and it feels so right. 

“Okay, okay,” he gasps, batting the vines away and hissing as the pressure slips into pain. 

“God, that was so-” Jaemin drifts off, speechless. 

“Good?” Johnny pants, voice low in his ear, and Jaemin can only nod and swallow roughly. He’s high on the pleasure, his body singing as he places his hands on top of Johnny’s that rest possessively on his stomach, and he could live here, in Johnny’s arms. 

Words fail him, so he turns his head until he can see the elf - bangs sweeping into his heavy-lidded eyes, cheeks flushed, lips puffy and shoulder muscles flexing, and Jaemin’s stomach does flips as he cranes his neck to kiss him. Johnny kisses him expertly, licking lazily into his mouth until Jaemin doesn’t know which way is up. 

“Come on,” Johnny laughs, patting his ass, “Put your clothes on before someone sees us.” 

He braces a hand on the small of Jaemin’s back and slowly pulls out, Jaemin twitching and gasping as the speared head slips out of him. 

“Don’t you dare,” he snaps as he feels Johnny pick up the hem of the cape that’s still draped around his shoulders. Instead he digs in the pocket of his slacks and pulls out a clean handkerchief, handing it to Johnny without making eye contact, a blush high on his cheeks. 

“You’re cute,” Johnny giggles as he wipes up the mess he’s left behind, and Jaemin can’t pretend he doesn’t enjoy the gentle touches. 

“Shut up,” he grumbles, buttoning up his slacks, and when he turns to face Johnny, he’s mesmerized by the veins and muscles of his forearms working as he buckles up his belt. Their eyes meet, and Johnny cocks an eyebrow at him, straightening up to his full height just to fluster Jaemin - and he hates that it works. 

“Wanna chill out for a bit?” Johnny’s eyes twinkle in the twilight, something mischievous yet caring always lurking there, and Jaemin knows by now that that’s just his default setting. 

“As long as you hold onto me,” he gulps, looking down warily at the ground below. 

“I got you,” the elf coos, looping an arm around him and helping him shuffle on sore knees to the trunk of the tree, where it’s wider than Jaemin’s double bed. He settles comfortably with his cheek against Johnny’s chest, the steady rise and fall soothing him, and the elf pets his hair comfortingly. 

“Are your legs sore?” 

Jaemin scoffs, “Yeah, very - but I like it,” he tacks on, smirking back up at Johnny. 

“You demon,” Johnny replies fondly, “D’you think you can walk?” 

He tries straightening his leg out and winces at the shooting pain in his knee, “Nope, shit.” 

Johnny props an arm behind his head, scratching at the base of Jaemin’s skull like one would to a cat. “Wanna rest up at mine tonight? I could sneak you into the warren no problem.” 

“Wow, that’s a bold move,” he teases, reaching up to push Johnny’s bangs out of his eyes. 

He shrugs, “I’m taking a chance here, plus I think I know what the answer is.” He winks, and Jaemin’s heart stops. 

“Carry me down?” 


End file.
